coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Jones
Daniel "Dan" Jones was a rep who worked at Newton & Ridley and had a soft spot for Liz McDonald, having once unsuccessfully asked her out to a licensee's ball. In June 2015, Dan was at Nick's Bistro with Paddy Vincent, the brewery's finance director, when they bumped into Liz and Erica Holroyd having a meal. Whereas Paddy didn't impress either of the two ladies, Liz was taken with Dan and, on the rebound from her disastrous relationship with Tony Stewart, invited him back to the Rovers for a drink, much to the amusement of Sean Tully. Dan complimented her on the pub, saying there were few of its type still running nowadays. He returned a few days later where barmaid Sarah Platt complimented him for putting a smile on Liz's face. Liz told him of her plans to ensure that Tony, part-owner of the pub, would be a silent partner from now onwards. Later in the month, Dan held a poker night in the back room of the Rovers with Jason Grimshaw, Kirk Sutherland and Gary Windass. When Jason left as his mother Eileen got into a conflict with nemesis Gail Rodwell, his place was filled by Carla Connor, much to the clear annoyance of Dan, who appeared to show a disregard towards women which was further fuelled when Carla was winning. A few days later, Liz introduced him to Leanne Tilsley. The pair initially hid their surprise upon meeting, however he told Leanne that he recognised her from her days as a prostitute and begged her not to inform Liz of his past behaviour. In order to buy her silence, Dan threatened to reveal her former profession to stepson Simon Barlow. One of Dan and Leanne's confrontations was witnessed by Sarah from a distance, who then told Liz what she had witnessed. Liz approached Leanne in the Bistro where she discovered Dan's murky past. In turn, she then exposed Dan's dark side to a packed Rovers, where his boss, Ed Ramsey, and daughter, Lucy Jones were present. Dan tried to explain himself to Liz but was thrown out, and his daughter refused to speak to him. Dan was later sacked from his job, and feeling angry got drunk and started stalking Leanne. He followed her on her way to her flat and forced her inside, where Liz was looking after Simon. He locked himself inside with them and Liz calmly attempted to talk him round but he refused to listen. To Leanne's horror, he told a disgusted Simon about his mother's past as a prostitute. In anger Leanne attacked Dan and knocked him to the ground, which gave Liz and Simon enough time to escape and get help. Leanne was trapped with Dan who blocked the door with a chair but realising the game was up, Dan let her go. He was soon arrested and taken away in a police car as Liz looked on. List of appearances 2015 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:Newton & Ridley staff